Known rolling bearing guide apparatuses include linear motion guide apparatuses having a linearly extending guide rail and curvilinear motion guide apparatuses having a curved guide rail.
The linear motion guide apparatus has, for example, a linear guide rail and a slider straddling on the guide rail and movable relative to the guide rail along its length direction. The slider includes a slider main body and end caps provided at its leading and trailing ends with respect to the direction of sliding of the slider. A lot of rolling elements roll in a rolling passage formed between the guide rail and the slider main body and circulate in a circulation passage provided in the slider to enable smooth relative movement of the guide rail and the slider. The linear guide apparatus can be mounted in any orientation.
The curvilinear guide apparatus has a curved guide rail (e.g. an annular guide rail), a slider capable of sliding on the curved guide rail, and rolling elements.
As disclosed in Patent Literature 1, in some rolling bearing guide apparatuses as such, a through hole is provided in a return guide that constitutes an inner surface of a turn passage in the end cap on the side of the slider main body. The through hole passes through the return guide from the slider main body side to the turn passage side, and lubricant is supplied into the turn passage from a lubricant supply passage provided on the side of the return guide facing the slider main body through the through hole.
As disclosed in Patent Literature 2, in some rolling bearing guide apparatuses, a member having a groove for oil supply is provided on the side of the end cap facing the slider main body, and lubricant is supplied into a turn passage through the groove for oil supply.